Broken Promises
by GerryLover15
Summary: Inuyasha can’t choose between Kikyo and Kagome, what happens when Naraku is dead and Kikyo asks Inuyasha to finally fulfill his promise to her, will he keep his promise to Kikyo or will he stay with Kagome?
1. It's Time

Broken Promises  
(Title may change)

Summary: Inuyasha can't choose between Kikyo and Kagome, what happens when Naraku is dead and Kikyo asks Inuyasha to finally fulfill his promise to her, will he keep his promise to Kikyo or will he stay with Kagome? Find out whom Inuyasha finally chooses Kagome or Kikyo.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha…sadly…

Chapter 1

It's Time

* * *

Inuyasha walked out of the woods, he had just been with Kikyo and he was deep in thought. Kagome had been lying under the sacred tree all afternoon thinking and waiting for Inuyasha to come back.

'_I know he's with her again'_ she thought to herself _'but I wish he wasn't'_ she thought angrily, tears in her eyes.

She sat up and wiped her eyes "No!" she said aloud.

"No, what?" Inuyasha asked having smelt her scent and followed it.

Kagome turned around to see who had said that, when she saw Inuyasha she quickly turned back around her face turning beet red, trying to think of a good answer.

"No…no way I'm going to lay under this tree anymore and wait for…you" she lied.

"Liar…" he said simply and jumped up into the tree sitting on a branch looking down at her.

"It was not a lie Inuyasha!" she said raising her voice a little.

"Sure it wasn't," he said mockingly.

"Oh…Inuyasha you make me so mad!" she yelled.

"What did I do? You're the one who lied" he said and chuckled a little to himself thoroughly enjoying himself.

"SIT BOY!!!" Kagome yelled!

The beads around Inuyasha's neck started glowing and he was immediately thrown from the tree to the ground where Kagome was standing. He jumped up and got right in her face.

"Hey what's the big idea? I didn't do anything to deserve that!" he yelled.

"Yes you did!" Kagome yelled back.

"Oh yeah and what's that?" he asked.

Kagome burst into tears "because you were with her again, weren't you?" she said and sunk to the ground burying her face in her arms.

"Ka..Kagome…don't cry" Inuyasha said feeling bad now.

"I'm not crying!" Kagome yelled.

"Yes you are!" he yelled back, which only made Kagome cry more.

"Tell me the truth Inuyasha! You were with her weren't you?" Kagome asked looking up at him her face all red.

Inuyasha swallowed hard, he didn't want to make her cry again but he also didn't want to lie to her.

"Y..yes.." he said in barely a whisper.

"What?" Kagome asked not hearing him.

"Yes, I was" he said and sat down next to her.

"Oh and what did mss living dead have to say?" Kagome asked harshly _'Oh no I shouldn't have said that...it was really mean"_ she said scolding herself.

Inuyasha looked over at her "She said that now that Naraku is dead…it's time" he said and looked away.

"Time?" Kagome asked thinking out loud "what does she mean by that?" then it hit her, Inuyasha's promise to Kikyo long ago. "But…you made that promise years ago…your not actually going to go through with it …are you?" she asked getting scared but not only for him, for herself.

"I must…" he said simply and stood up.

* * *

Okay that was the first chapter tell me if you think I should continue with it! 


	2. Do You Love Him?

Okay I had a few reviews asking me to continue and I really have a good idea for this story so here's the 2nd chapter! Enjoy!

Chapter 2

* * *

Do You Love Him?

Kagome stood up too "what do you mean, you must?" she asked.

"I promised her Kagome…she died because of me…it's only right that I do the same for her." Inuyasha said sadly.

"But what about the promise you made everyone else…me?" she asked almost at the point of tears.

"What promise?" Inuyasha asked turning around and looking at her.

Kagome looked at him, hurt "you…you mean you don't remember?" she asked.

"N..no.." he said carefully having the feeling she was about to cry again and not wanting her to.

"Inuyasha I can't believe you!" Kagome said getting angry.

"What?! I'm only half human," he said back to her "now what promise did I make to you?"

"Th..that you'd always protect me.." she said and looked down not wanting to look him in the eyes "how can you still do that if your dead?"

"Kagome…" he said reaching out to her but she moved away. Inuyasha looked up at the sky it was a beautiful day the sun was out and there wasn't a cloud in the sky "I'm sorry." He said and took off into the forest to think more.

Kagome looked up when he said sorry but she was too late he was already gone. She ran off in the other direction, toward the bone-eaters well crying.

When Inuyasha was deep into the forest he stopped running and stood there looking at the ground _"stupid Kagome…"_ he thought to himself _"why can't she just understand?"_

He looked around wondering where he was; he had never been to this part of the forest before and now that he stopped to notice his surroundings he realized it reeked of demons.

"_I better be careful here."_ He thought to himself not wanting to talk and give himself away, he wasn't in the mood for a fight.

_Meanwhile_

Kagome was almost to the well; she was still trying to decide if she was going to go home or not. When she got to the well she still hadn't decided so she just sat up against it crying into her sleeves.

Sango was nearby training when she heard faint whimpers. She followed the sounds until she got to the clearing with the well; she hid behind some trees not wanting to walk into a trap or anything else.

She looked out and saw Kagome _"huh? Kagome? What is she doing here? Why is she crying?"_ she asked herself all these questions but came to the conclusion that the only way to get the answers she wanted was to ask Kagome herself.

She walked out into the open, slowly approaching Kagome not wanting to scare her.

Kagome heard footsteps and figured they were Inuyasha's "GO AWAY INUYASHA! GO BE WITH KIKYO! I'M GOING HOME AND NEVER COMING BACK!" she yelled and then looked up expecting to see him but seeing Sango instead. Her cheeks immediately went red "Oh Sango, I'm sorry. That wasn't meant for you."

"Ummm…is everything alright Kagome?" she asked thinking to herself that was a stupid question.

"Yes. Everything's fine." Kagome said a big fake smile on her face.

Sango backed up scared a little "you know Kagome you're a little scary sometimes." She said and went and sat next to her "now what was that about Kikyo? Was Inuyasha with her again?"

"No…" Kagome lied but when she looked up at her friend she couldn't lie to her "yes!" she cried and lay her head on Sango's shoulder "Kikyo told him it was time."

"Time for what?" Sango asked confused.

"Time to fulfill his promise to her…to die with her!" Kagome cried.

Sango laughed "don't be silly Kagome, Inuyasha wouldn't possibly do that now" she said still laughing but stopped when she looked at the sadness in Kagome's face "my god! He's going to go through with it?"

Kagome nodded as tears ran down her cheeks "yes!" she said and began to sob even harder.

Sango jumped up "why that two-timing…" she said but stopped herself when she saw the way Kagome was looking at her. "Kagome" she said quietly "can I ask you a question?"

Kagome blinked some of her tears away "yes?"

"You love him don't you?" she asked hoping she wasn't going overboard with Kagome asking her this.

Kagome looked down wondering if she should answer, she had never told anyone her true feeling for Inuyasha before, she looked back up at her "yes…I do…. very much." She answered and then started to cry again.

* * *

Okay well that was the 2nd chapter I hope you all liked it look for Chapter 3 soon and please Review when I read them it encourages me to write more! 


	3. Help!

Merry Christmas everyone! I hope you all got what ever it is that you wanted! Well here's Chapter 3!

I Do Not Own Inuyasha…sadly….

Chapter 3

* * *

Help!

Inuyasha walked through the forest quietly trying to find the quickest, safest, route out. He kept walking and came upon a clearing; he looked around cautiously to see if anyone or anything was around.

When he was sure it was safe he stepped out into the clearing while unnoticed by him a couple of demons had caught his scent and were watching him

"Filthy half demon" the first said to his partner.

"What does he think he's doing here?" the other said back.

"I don't know but we'll teach him to stay away" he said and chuckled. As they both followed him quietly, hoping to catch him off guard.

Inuyasha heard the faint sound of footprints and the fowl odor of demon's he turned around cautiously his hand on tetsusaiga's handle but he was to late, the two demons ran up to him and knocked him out.

"This fellas gonna wish he'd never been born when we get through with him!" they both laughed to themselves as they dragged Inuyasha's limp body back into the forest.

_Meanwhile_

Sango had finally calmed Kagome down and they were both soaking in the nearby hot spring.

"So how long?" Sango asked Kagome.

"How long what?" Kagome asked.

Sango laughed, "How long have you known that you love Inuyasha?"

"Oh… that how long… ummm… do you remember when Inuyasha first made the promise to Kikyo to die with her?"

"Yes" was the only thing Sango said.

"Remember when I went home saying I wouldn't come back?"

"Yes" Sango said again.

"Well… I was standing under the sacred tree next to our house…" Kagome began but Sango interrupted her.

"The same tree you first met Inuyasha at? That's still standing in your era?" Sango asked not realizing her interruption.

"Yes and yes" Kagome said kind of annoyed "well as I was saying, I was standing under the tree thinking about Inuyasha and how I could never see him again because he had chosen Kikyo when I realized it… that the reason I was so upset was because I must have been in love with him."

"Oh… wow! That was quite a while ago, I can't believe you've kept this bottled up so long!" Sango said amazed.

"Neither can I" Kagome said and stood up and grabbed a towel draping it around her and getting out.

"Where are you going?" Sango asked Kagome.

"I have to go find Inuyasha… we have to talk…" she said and dried her hair and got dressed "I'll be back later, hopefully with him." She said and smiled at Sango and took off back to the tree running in the same direction Inuyasha had left in.

It was starting to get dark outside and Kagome couldn't run anymore, just when she was about to turn back she heard a noise and went to see what it was hoping it was Inuyasha.

The first thing Kagome saw was the two demons, she got scared and started to turn back when she saw Inuyasha tied up, unconscious, and hurt.

"_Oh no, Inuyasha!"_ she thought to herself _"I have to help him! But how?"_ She was upset with herself because she hadn't brought her bow and arrows with her. She looked around for something that could help her; all she could see were sticks and leaves.

She looked back at the two demons; they looked like they were about to go to sleep _"I'll wait till they go to sleep..."_ she thought to herself _"then I'll get Inuyasha out of there. Hold on just a little longer." _She thought to herself and sat down and waited.

She didn't have to wait long, after they were done deciding how they were going to kill Inuyasha and then get rid of him the next day they were both out.

She cautiously came out of her hiding place over to where Inuyasha was; she had to wake him up because she couldn't carry him herself.

"Inuyasha..." she said in a whisper lightly shaking him "Inuyasha… wake up." She said even quieter afraid to wake the two demons up.

Inuyasha stirred a little "Kagome…" he said, "Is that you?"

Kagome shushed him "yes it's me… but we have to be quiet… " She said and quickly untied him leaning his weight on her "Inuyasha… I know your hurt but you have to help me get out of here… I can't hold your weight on my own."

"Don't worry Kagome…" he said and winced from the pain "get on my back I'll have us out of here in no time." He said forgetting to whisper and waking up one of the demons.

"Hey!" the demon yelled and woke up the other one "he's getting away!" He said as he jumped up grabbing his club that had spikes poking out of it.

"That must be the weapon you knocked me out with…" Inuyasha said angrily as Kagome climbed onto his back.

"Hey where do you think your going half demon?" said the demon with the club.

"Oh don't worry I'll be back for you later!" Inuyasha said and jumped up into the air just as the demon tried to hit him again.

Up in the air Kagome held on tight "are you alright Inuyasha?" Kagome asked him.

"Yes, I'm fine..." Inuyasha lied as he landed on the ground and jumped up again.

Inuyasha didn't stop until he got back to the village right outside of Kaede's home. He let Kagome off of his back and then stood there for a bit slightly swaying back and forth until he passed out falling on his stomach.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled running to him and sinking to the ground next to him "Inuyasha! Get up!" she said looking at him, she looked at his head and that's when she saw it, the blood. She remembered Inuyasha's words from before when he saw the club _'that must be the weapon you knocked me out with'_ was what he had said.

"Inuyasha! Why did you lie to me?" she said and looked up "Lady Kaede! Lady Kaede! Help, please!" she yelled.

Kaede came running out followed by Sango, Miroku, and Shippo.

* * *

Well there's the 3rd chapter please review, I'll try to write the next chapter as soon as I can! Merry Christmas Everyone!

InuyashaxKagome17 (GerryLover15)


	4. I Need You

Okay I fell into a bit of a writers block but I'm better now haha so here's the 4th chapter for you all…I only wish more people were reading this but oh well thanks to those who are! I love you guys! Keep the reviews coming!

Chapter 4

* * *

I Need You

Kaede walked out of the hut, Sango and Kagome were sitting together outside the door, Sango comforting Kagome.

When Kagome saw Kaede walk out she jumped up immediately, she saw the blood on Kaede's hands and kimono and was scared "I… is Inuyasha ok?" Kagome asked her.

"He is hurt very badly Kagome, but he is strong I believe he will be fine… you can go see him." She said and smiled.

Kagome smiled back at her "thank you Kaede, for everything."

"It was my pleasure Kagome" she said and walked into market of the village to get water so she could clean herself up.

Kagome looked at Sango almost as if she was afraid to go inside of the hut but Sango smiled at her so she walked in.

Miroku and Shippo were standing by the bed Inuyasha was on talking to one another quietly. They both looked over at Kagome when she walked in and silently left leaving her alone in the room with Inuyasha.

Kagome walked over to the bed and looked down at Inuyasha, she saw the bandage on his head and wondered if he really would be ok. She sunk down onto the floor and reached her hand up to Inuyasha's face, moving his silver hair out of the way so she could see his eyes, he was asleep.

She grabbed his hand and laid her head on his chest "Oh, Inuyasha this is all my fault, if I would have just accepted the fact that you wanted to die with Kikyo, keep your promise to her, you wouldn't have run off and got hurt, she cried.

Inuyasha could feel someone's hand holding his own and slowly opened his eyes "Ka...gome…" he said.

"Inuyasha…" Kagome said sitting up and looking into his eyes. She was still holding his hand without realizing.

"What happened?" he asked trying to sit up.

"No Inuyasha you can't your to weak… those demon's hurt you real bad when they hit you with that club" she said.

Inuyasha lay back down; he looked down at his and Kagome's hands and tried to lift his hand up.

Kagome looked down realizing she was still holding his hand, she started to blush and quickly let go "s..sorry.." she said embarrassed.

"Wait... no…" Inuyasha said grabbing her hand back "I liked it there..." he said and smiled at her.

She smiled back then looked down feeling very awkward "Inuyasha…" she began.

"Yes?" he asked still looking at their hands together.

"I… I… I understand about Kikyo and I won't stand in your way…" she said even though it pained her too.

"Kagome…" he said a little surprised.

"I never should have fought you about it in the first place, it's your choice, you promised… it's only right that you keep that promise..." she said and faked a smile for him.

"What about the promise I made to you?" he asked.

"Oh that doesn't matter and besides you already kept that promise" she said.

"I have?" he asked confused.

"Yes... you've protected me from Naraku and now that he's dead there's nothing left to protect me from. Besides you only made that promise so that you could use the Tetsusaiga (sp)."

"Kagome… that's not true… what about demons?" he asked.

"Inuyasha I'm a miko… I can protect myself now… besides with Naraku gone I can just go back to my own time…" she said feeling like she would cry but holding it back, she wanted Inuyasha to think she was strong, for herself and him.

Inuyasha had a bit of a headache and to him that's all it was so he sat up before Kagome could protest, he used the hand he had been holding to pull her to him into a hug.

"Inuyasha… what are you doing?" Kagome asked confused.

"Your wrong Kagome I didn't keep protecting you just to use the tetsusaiga, and I don't want you to go back… I need you here with me… do you remember the promise you made to me?" he asked, "That you'd always stay by my side?"

"Yes…" Kagome said feeling the tears building up, she couldn't hold them back anymore she buried her face into his shoulder crying.

* * *

Okay there you go there's the 4th Chapter hope you liked it please Review!

InuyashaxKagome17

(GerryLover15)


End file.
